Scanivy
Scanivy is a planet from an unknown galaxy. Cherry is known as the only habitant to "unauthorizedly" leave the planet. Population Diversity On Scanivy, there are totally 3 ethnicities: * Scanivian Alpheus * Scanivian Betaph * Scanivian Spec Population Distinguishment Scanivian Alpheus (AKA Apha Scanivian) They are the leading citizens on Scanivy as accounting for 30% (2.16 billion) of the population. They are considered as the high class as well as the richest class of Scanivians. Being the leading class, they mostly humiliate Alpheus & Spec. Some of them are the leaders of politic, industry, agriculture, forestry,... Approximately, only about 10% of them are nice. They look almost the same as human but with some additional features below. Their skin color depends on gender: * Red (Male) * Red & Black (Bisexual Male) * Red & White (Homosexual Male) * Blue (Female) * Blue & Black (Bisexual Female) * Blue & White (Homosexual Female) Their average height & weight depends on gender: * 5'6.5 - 1m69; 152.1 lb - 69 kg (All genders of Male) * 5'3.8 - 1m62; 110.2 lb - 50 kg (All genders of Female) Each of them has an "α" on their bicep: * Right (All genders of Male) * Left (All genders of Female) Each of them has a stamp on the forehead: * Square (Male) * Circle (Female) * Point-down Triangle (Bisexual) * Point-up Triangle (Homosexual) Scanivian Betaph (AKA Beta Scanivian) They are the common citizens on Scanivy as accounting for 68% (4.896 billion) of the population. They are claimed at the middle class as well as the worker class of Scanivians. Unlike the Alpheus, the Betaph is friendly as they treat the Spec nice. Betaph, as considered as the worker class, is one of the primary manpower sources. They mostly works in good production, construction working, mining,......They look like humanoid feline animals with additional features below. Their skin color depends on gender: * White & Tiger stripes (All genders of Male) * White & Gepard dots (All genders of Female) Their average height & weight depends on gender: * 5'7.3 - 1m71; 167.5lb - 76kg (All genders of Male) * 5'4.6 - 1m64; 119lb - 53kg (All gender of Male) Each of them has an "β" on their bicep: * Left (All genders of Male) * Right (All genders of Female) Each of them has a pair of feline ears. They have their shapes quite athletic. Their strength is their advantage on when working. Scanivian Spec (AKA Special Scanivian) They are the rarest citizens on Scanivy as accounting for only almost 5% (144 million) of the population. They are moslty humiliated by Alpheus as being the lowest, poorest, weakest class. During the time developing Scanivy, the relationship between the Spec & the Betaph is growing stronger & stronger as they mutually help each other. While the Betaph supports the Spec on accommodation, the latter provides the former enough food or at least the leftover that is still worth eating. They works in shops, restaurants, food stalls,....with quite low income (the amount of money they have for each day only afford one small meal a day). Some of them are even unemployed & homeless. Unlike the aforementioned types, Scanivian Spec doesn't have a lot of genders as only has Male & Female. They look like gel-like creatures with human shape. They also have some additional features. Their skin color depends on gender: * Light Blue (Male) * Pink (Female) Their average height & weight are considered the smallest size among the Scanivians. They depends on gender: * 5'5 - 1m65 ; 158.7 lb - 72kg (Male) * 5'1.8 - 1m57; 105.8 lb - 48kg (Male) Each of them has an "S" on their bodies: * Center of the chest (Male) * Lower back (Female) Their bodies are flobby as if they are made of gel. Thanks to that, they can reconstruct themselves. However, they are very weak. Unlike the Alpheus & Betaph, each individual of Spec can scan a shape of a liveform & transform into one. During the transformation, they can change the cellular structure as well as bone structures of the chosen liveform. Moreover, the Scanivan Spec can unlock & learn power & abilities. A known example is Cherry, who has unlocked some precious mental abilities.